The Finding of the lost star- By Sliver Butterfly 111
by Silver Butterfly 111
Summary: Rewritten version.


Summary: The first time that Legolas and Arwen meet. THIS IS NOT A LOVE STORY!

This is my first book; I don't own The lord of the rings. Please review.

He woke up in a dark room, his arms were bound with ropes, and the hot, smelly breath of an orc was on his neck. "Where is it?" The orc hissed. Legolas said nothing. "Don't make me regret not killing you." the orc spat. "Elves, don't tell us anything until we give them a reason."A second orc growled.

They gave him a reason to tell them, they starved him, he had no idea what they were talking about, so he said nothing at all, he thought of ways to escape on his own when it was clear that no one was coming to help him. He had no idea how long he'd been there, Days? Weeks? A small little girl entered the room, she had a knife in her hand, she pressed her finger to her lips, Legolas was silent, the little girl began to cut away the ropes with the knife. The girl handed him one of his knives. No sooner had the weapon reached his hand that orcs burst though the open door. The little girl backed away from the doorway slowly, shooting angry glances at the orcs as she did so. The orcs backed away as they saw the vengeful look on Legolas's face. They turned and fled. The girl kept pace very well with Legolas as they fled from the orc hide-out.

** "**Your hurt." Legolas commented as he saw a small bleeding gash on the girl's forehead. The girl shook her head and moved a little ways away. Legolas asked the girl if she had a name, the girl nodded but said nothing. Legolas asked the girl where she had come from. The girl said nothing. "Are you mute?" Legolas asked. The girl didn't reply.

The night was cold, Legolas awoke from his sleep to hear a soft whimpering, the whimpering grew to terrified screams. Legolas stood and knelt next to the girl, her eyes snapped open, her blue eyes where black with fear "Hush, Amin varya le. (Hush I will protect you.) The girl went back to sleep.

The next morning the girl picked up one of Legolas's knives. The sun was just beginning to appear when the spider attacked. It crawled out of the trees at the edge of Mirkwood. The girl ran forward with the speed to match an elf. Agile as a cat she climbed a tree and landed on the spider's back, she stabbed it once and the spider fell dead to the ground. Legolas's jaw dropped as the girl knelt and brushed the knife blade against the grass to clean away the spider blood. She handed the knife back to Legolas. Then she looked into the shadows of Mirkwood and walked forward.

They entered the forest and the trees stirred, Legolas looked up and saw faces. He heard a voice speak from somewhere in the trees. Elves began to descend form the trees. Seven in total. They all began to speak at once. "Hail the prince of Mirkwood." one elf said, The girl looked up at Legolas and her eyes brightened as if she remembered him. A voice said. "The King must know of your return." The Elven King appeared out of the trees. "I already know of his return." "Leave us." The King commanded and the seven elves left, the girl stayed by Legolas.** "**Just once, can you hunt without risking your own neck?" The King asked on the edge of anger, The girl giggled softly as if the King's words amused her. The King saw her and gave Legolas a confused look. "She hasn't spoken to me so don't ask me what her name is." Legolas said with an equally confused look. The little girl bowed to the Elven King. "I wish to speak, I am Arwen, I come from Rivendell." Legolas looked at Arwen in disbelief, she had just spoken perfectly in the Elves tongue. She turned and bowed to Legolas, switching to the Common Speech as she did so.** "**I hail The Prince of Greenwood."

"Are you an elf?" asked Legolas, slowly coming out of his shock. "Not fully." Arwen answered, "Why haven't you spoken before now?" He asked. "It was safer not to tell them, I know what they are looking for." Arwen replied.** "**What is it they are looking for?" Legolas asked. It's better that you don't know until later, The Orcs want it, they think the Elves have it, The Orcs must not have it. Now stop asking questions please, He asked me questions." Arwen backed away from Legolas as if he'd turned into a monster from her nightmares she turned and disappeared into the trees.

Legolas woke to a voice speaking urgently to him. "Arwen had another nightmare and refuses to wake up or talk to anyone, she keeps muttering your name in her sleep, we think she needs your help."

Arwen was laying on the ground, she was shaking from fear,** "**Legolas? No you are not he; Legolas would never dwell in the mountain of fire and death." Arwen seemed to be talking to someone within her nightmare. For an hour she battled the voice within her head as it tried to convince her of something she didn't want to hear. Her eyes finally blinked open. Oh Legolas it was horrible, He sounded like you Legolas, he said you would bow to his will he said you would fall otherwise, and there were fires and evil things. Trolls and goblins, and slaves, so many slaves. Men and Elves and little people You can't let those people become slaves." "Promise me you won't let it happen." Arwen continued. Legolas nodded unsure of how to help Arwen other than making the promise. "What were the orcs looking for?" Legolas asked. Arwen replied slowly, she whispered as if that would make the sentence easier to say. "One Ring to rule them all." with those last words fear awoke in Legolas and he wasn't used to the feeling.

**The End. please review. :) **


End file.
